Te décevoir
by Monstre-Bleu
Summary: Décevoir quelqu'un... c'est certainement la chose la plus horrible que l'on puisse faire. Cela nous fait mal au plus profond de nous, comme une lame qui s'enfonce de plus en plus... et la blessure ne guérit que très rarement... Yullen !
1. Prologue

**Auteur :** Monstre-Bleu dit Bleu-Bleu !

**Rating :** T pour l'instant… peut-être qu'un jour ça passera M, qui sait ^^ !

**Disclaimers : **L'histoire de base et les personnages appartiennent entièrement à Hoshino Katsuro-sensei… et je crois que c'est mieux pour tout le monde qu'il en soit ainsi, non ?

**Couples : **Yullent, ça, c'est sûre et certain ! Pour le reste, je vous laisserai découvrir au fil du temps ^^ !

**Dernier mot :** Bin… j'espère que ça sera pas trop mal pour vos yeux x !

**Te décevoir / Prologue**

Sa respiration se bloqua, comme s'il voulait s'étouffer, ou plutôt se noyer dans le regard bleu nuit qui le fixait. Un faible vertige l'avait pris mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il n'avait pas le droit de faillir. Il savait que cela serait ainsi… mais le voir là… devant lui sans une once d'hésitation à brandir son katana contre lui… C'était douloureux. Il avait l'impression que son arme n'avait pas fait que l'effleurer et qu'elle s'était plantée dans sa chaire, tout près du cœur. Une larme invisible coula le long de sa joue. C'était finit.

Alors c'est ainsi… Moyashi.

Sa voix, plus tranchante que sa lame, plus glaciale que l'acier, plus assassine qu'un coup. Oui, c'était ainsi. Allen ne resta impassible, en apparence.

Dire que tu commençais à être moi chiant.

Non ! Pas ça ! Pas maintenant ! A quoi cela tout cela aurait servi alors ?! Allen se mit une claque mentalement. Non, ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des doutes. Il sentait ses membres s'engourdir. Il ferma à demi les paupières. Il devait s'endormir… il avait sommeil… Il devait laisser place au Noah pour que tout cela finisse le mieux possible. L'impression que ses muscles se liquéfiaient le prit. **Il** était bientôt là.

**Mot de fin :**

Alors c'était comment ? Prêts pour la suite ?


	2. L'aube du nouveau

**Auteur :** Monstre-Bleu dit Bleu-Bleu !

**Rating :** T pour l'instant… peut-être qu'un jour ça passera M, qui sait ^^ !

**Disclaimers : **L'histoire de base et les personnages appartiennent entièrement à Hoshino Katsuro-sensei… et je crois que c'est mieux pour tout le monde qu'il en soit ainsi, non ? Par contre, Elio Carolis m'appartient et j'aimerai garder tout droit dessus, merci.

**Couples : **Yullen, ça, c'est sûre et certain ! Pour le reste, je vous laisserai découvrir au fil du temps ^^ !

**Dernier mot :** Et hop ! Le premier chapitre ! Le prologue étant vraiment court, je n'ai pas attendu pour vous mettre le chapitre un. Aurai-je dû ?

* * *

**Chapitre un**

**L'aube du nouveau**

Lenalee était en train de pleurer dans un coin du salon de la Congrégation. Elle n'avait toujours pas digérée la disparition d'Allen. Sans compter que Lavi avait fui l'ordre des Exorcistes. Tout son monde s'écroulait devant ses yeux sans qu'elle n'y puisse rien faire. Alors elle pleurait, nuit et jour dans le dos des autres pour ne pas qu'il la voit. Kanda trouvait cela pathétique. Devant lui, elle ne se cachait pas. A quoi cela servirait ? De toute façon, il le savait et il s'en foutait.

Yû Kanda se tenait sur son lit. Ses jambes lamentablement étendues contre le mur, pour que la circulation du sang passe mieux. Il revenait juste de mission. Elle avait été très dure, comme toutes celles de ces derniers temps. Comme si les Noés mettaient plus de hargne depuis qu'Allen Walker avait rejoint leur rang… C'était certainement le cas. Il fixait le plafond, des questions plein la tête, auxquelles il ne trouvait aucune réponse. Dire qu'il a fallut que Moyashi passe de l'autre côté pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il était amoureux de lui ! Désormais, il s'en mordait la lèvre pour avoir été autant con ! Mais le sang qui imprégnait sa bouche, d'un goût métallique ne suffit pas. Cela ne suffisait pas à lui enlever le souvenir d'un Moyashi riant des bêtises de cet abruti de lapin… Comme il aimerait que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, qu'un horrible cauchemar duquel il se réveillerait bientôt…

Kanda se fit volontairement tombé du lit. Peut-être que le choc le réveillerait ? Ou qu'il remettra au moins de l'ordre dans ses idées ? La joue contre le carrelage froid de sa chambre, il comprit que cela n'y changeait rien. La douleur était toujours là, lui vrillant les entrailles et il n'avait pas plus de réponses. Il aurait voulu crier. De rage, de souffrance, de déception, d'amour, de douleur, d'horreur, de tout !

Cependant, sa voix resta bloquée, bien au chaud dans sa gorge. Depuis combien de temps essayait-il d'évacuer tout ce qu'il lui pesait grâce à un cri ? Trop longtemps pour qu'il s'en souvienne… Comment retrouver les choses perdues à jamais ? C'est impossible. Kanda le savait parfaitement. Mais pourtant… Et pourtant… ! Cette plaie béante et invisible qui lui barrait le torse, ne pouvait-elle pas disparaître, ou au moins cicatrisée ?!

Yû s'endormit de fatigue, là, sur le sol glacé de sa chambre. Un sommeil sans rêve ni cauchemar l'enveloppait. Tant pis, ou tant mieux… il ne saurait dire… Car même dans ses cauchemars, il était heureux de revoir le visage de son Moyashi.

* * *

Lenalee Lee soupira. Ses pieds ankylosés par le froid lui faisaient atrocement mal. Pourtant, elle avait l'habitude avec ses Darks Boots. Ah comme elle voulait s'endormir pour ne plus jamais se réveiller, sombrer dans des rêves ou tous ses amis lui souriraient ! Elle secoua violement sa tête de gauche à droite, songer à ça ne servait à rien, que s'illusionner au monde meilleur, c'était pire que de pleurer.

Allen, Lavi… où étaient-ils passés tous les deux ? Pensaient-ils à elle, à la Congrégation qu'il avait laissé derrière ? Voulaient-ils revenir au prêt d'eux ? Tous ses doutes lui brûlaient l'âme plus sûrement qu'un feu ardent.

Elle balança un peu ses jambes suspendues dans le vide pour tenter d'éliminer les fourmillements. Un bruit la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna. Un jeune homme se trouvait devant ses yeux. Elle ne le connaissait pas… Pourtant, il lui disait quelque chose… L'inconnu remarqua que son regard était posé sur lui. Il rougit furieusement.

Miss Lenalee ?

Elle hocha positivement la tête, sans dire mot. Il fit quelques pas vers elle, craintif. Son anglais était haché par un accent fortement nordique. Il ne devait pas avoir appris la langue depuis longtemps.

Mo… Monsieur… Komui m'a dit que je pourrais… vous trouvez ici… Je suis Elio Carolis…

Cette phrase confirma l'hypothèse de la jeune fille. Son anglais était approximatif. Pourtant, son accent ne collait pas avec son identité. Son prénom ainsi que son nom était typiquement anglophone et pourtant, son accent démentit le contraire. Drôle de personnage… tout cela était… intéressant.

Lenalee lui répondit par un sourire. Pourquoi la cherchait-il ? Sa silhouette était plutôt fine… étonnant pour un garçon. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans. Ses cheveux d'un rouge feu égayait son visage laiteux. Au milieu de son visage fin et harmonieux, deux orbes d'un gris pénétrant trônant. Ses yeux étaient simplement magnifiques… Lorsqu'elle les vu, Lenalee ne put s'empêcher de penser à Allen. Ceux d'Elio étaient certes plus foncés mais leur profondeur, leur éclat,… n'étaient que similitudes. Qui était-il pour oser avoir ses yeux ?! Une rage incontrôlée jaillit des entrailles de l'exorciste. Elle avait envie de les lui arracher pour risquer lui rappeler cet être cher perdu !

Allen…

* * *

Il rejeta la tête en arrière et soupira profondément. Cela fit de la buée. En temps normal, il se serait amusé de ce petit truc… en temps normal… Ses joues étaient rougies par le froid. L'hiver tapait rudement dans ce coin. Il frotta ses mains ensembles pour tenter de les réchauffer, effort vain, un vent polaire vint rapidement refroidir à nouveau ses doigts bleuies. Il caressa distraitement du bout du doigt une herbe cristallisée dans la glace. C'était beau. C'était éphémère. Comme l'une de ses - désormais – cinquante identités.

Lavi ! Lavi ! Où êtes-vous ?

Oui… Il n'avait pas eu le courage de changer de nom… Etait-ce par simple mélancolie ? Non, c'était autre chose… de plus complexe. Peut-être voulait-il que l'on le retrouve ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Il laissa sa tête dodeliner un instant sur ses épaules avant de se lever paresseusement. Les Exorcistes avaient certainement autre chose à faire que de lui courir à près. S'il savait… Oh, s'il savait ! Mais non, Lavi ne savait pas. Lavi avait coupé tous liens avec la Congrégation et les Bookmen. Tout cela ne le concernait plus.

Désormais, il allait vivre une vie facile et banale. Dès aujourd'hui, il serai Lavi Asahie. Désormais, il allait **vivre**. Il avait tout effacé pour enfin vivre pleinement. Il serai un simple libraire et conseillerai ses clients pour qu'ils aient une bonne lecture. Oui… maintenant tout allait être facile. Plus de sang, plus de cadavres, plus de secrets abominables, plus de pleurs silencieux,… Il était enfin sorti de tout cela. Lavi était enfin libre.

* * *

Alors ?


End file.
